U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,651 discloses Dichloroquinoline Derivatives for use as Herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,275 discloses Herbicidal Aryl Triazolinones.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,579 discloses and claims a selective synergistic post-emergent herbicidal composition comprising quinclorac herbicide and a selective protox herbicidal inhibitor in which the composition when applied to control unwanted vegetation contains sufficient amounts of the quinclorac and the protox inhibitor to supply from about 0.1 to about 1 lb/acre of quinclorac and from about 0.005 to about 0.06 lb/acre of the protox herbicidal inhibitor.
The use of herbicides to control weeds in turf is well known. There are two types of herbicide applications, pre-emergence herbicides prevent weed seeds from germinating or emerging and post-emergence herbicides that kill emerged and actively growing plants.
Pre-emergence turf herbicides are generally more effective, but must be applied early in the season before annual weed seeds germinate. In order to provide season-long control most pre-emergent herbicides need to be reapplied six to eight weeks after the initial application. An infestation of annual weeds either over an entire site or in localized areas of a site cannot be confirmed so early in the season, the time and expense of treating turf with pre-emergence applications of herbicides may not be needed.
Post-emergence turf herbicides are used to control weeds after germination and emergence from the soil. The benefit of using a post-emergence turf herbicide for weed control is that it is used only where an infestation is present. Some of the most common post-emergence turf herbicides must be reapplied several times, for example, organic arsenicals which include MAMA (monosodium methanearsonate), and DSMA (disodium methanearsonate); some need to be applied at a very early weed growth stage in order to completely control the infestation, i.e. the first to fourth leaf stage, for example, dithiopyr (S,S′-dimethyl 2-(difluoromethyl)-4-isobutyl-6-trifluoromethylpyridine-3,5-dicarbothiolate); and others injure or turn turf grasses yellow after application, for example, fenoxaprop ((+/−)-ethyl 2-[4[(6-chloro-2-benzoxaolyl)oxy]phenoxy}propanoate) and quinclorac (3,7-dichloro-8-quinolinecarboxylic acid). Herbicides such as quinclorac do not adequately control crabgrass in the early tiller stage of growth.
It would be most beneficial to provide a post-emergence turf herbicide that controlled weeds such as crabgrass, clover, nutsedge and violets in one application, at any weed growth stage, and without injury to turf grasses.